Fojar the Dragonsmiter
General information Name: Fojar the Dragonsmiter Other (nick)names: Fojar the: Skullsplitter, Throat-slicer, Bastard, Northman. Race: Human Gender: Male Class: Warrior, barbarian, berserker Alignment: The Alliance, himself Age: 28 Height: 198cm Weight: 95kg Hair colour: Black Eye colour: Brown Birthplace: The Dragonblight, Northrend Relatives: Unkown, presumed slain and turned into Undead by the Lich King. Weapons: Pretty much any melee weapon (or thing in some cases) he gets his hands on. Armor: Like with weapons, Fojar's gear comes and goes depending on what he can find and finds usefull at the time. He prefers light armor over heavy in most situations, as this makes him more mobile. Appearance A large grim-faced, bearded man with his hair almost always in a ponytail, very muscular and full of light battle-scars. Has a necklage with Dragon teeth. He's got a teeth knocked out during a barfight. He has three brutal scratch scars from which two run through his right eye, from infection at the time it has gone milky white. Skills and traits Weapon combat, hand-to-hand combat, toughness, endurance, tracking, leadership, fearlessness, fast-drawn (weapons), berserking, agility, ability to detect and disable traps, high pain threshold, seamanship, adaptable, tracking, thieving, sneak, survivaling, mounted combat, loyal, honourable, determined, awareness, cool headedness, reflexes, good with animals, cunning, strenght. Weaknesses (these doesn't have to be all weaknesses, but may be exploited by enemies) No magical ability's, never breaks his word, really bad liar, extremely violent, uncivilised, very stubborn, will go to extreme's to achieve what he wants, average at ranged combat, deviant, lives by his own code of honour, never harms childern or innocents, distrustsing, blind in one eye, doesn't like magic, heavy drinker, can be reckless, doesn't live by the law (does whatever he feels like), kneels to no one, has to intervere if something's not to his liking, blunt, veangefull, follows his instinct, women. Background Not much is known about Fojar's background, but apparantly he was born in a cave in the harsh, unforgiving land of Northrend and grew up with a clan of savage barbarians who are believe to live or atleast have lived before the comming of the Lich King, in the Dragonblight. Fojar is a bastard son, not knowing who his father is. Life on Northrend required people to become harsh and tough to survive and Fojar was no exeption. He, like all people from the north, learned how to use weapons at a very early age and made his first man-kill when he was still quite young. He eventually fought and killed a mighty Dragon, which got him called the Dragonsmiter and the loss of sight in one eye (along with the pretty scar). At some point he left Northrend but it is unkown how and why. Fojar has since become an adventurer, enjoying fighting, drinking and wenching. During his wandering he has been many things, a gladiator, a pirate, a mercenary, a thief, a Dragonslayer and he also fought during the third war. He became renown for his bravery, but also for his brutality in battle. Though many things are not known about him and some thing might just be tavern rumors, all acounts agree on one thing; Fojar is an extremely skilled fighter who deals mercilessly with his enemies. That said, it is told Fojar follows his own savage code of honour, which he never breaks. Besides that, some people say he also has a sense of humour. A loyal friend or a ferocious enemy, Fojar the Dragonsmiter roams the lands always looking for adventure and fortune. Category:Alliance Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Warrior